My Moonchild
by Peevsie
Summary: A take on Luna Lovegood's life, beginning with age three. Plot eventually explains why she wears her butterbeer cork necklace. Maybe HarryLuna.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fic, but you don't have to go easy on me. Flamers are a mystery to me, why bother reviewing a fic if you hate it that much? Ah, well. All flamers will be severely water balloon bombarded for bringing more heat to this abnormally hot weather. I live in Wisconsin, so I guess it's not THAT bad compared to…let's say Arizona. Enough about me. I have to get a few things cleared up and then you can read in peace. RIP! I just noticed that! Yeah. Sorry.

One: This is purely fictional. It will generally follow canon, well, some of the time, but Luna is not mentioned up until the fifth book, so I have some lovely blank canvas to work with. Excepting what she told Harry and all that…blah blah blah. Yes, I have read the sixth book, but Sevvie is going to be _nice_. Well, maybe not nice, precisely, but on the Light Side (am I confusing something with Star Wars? It just feels like it...)

Two: I was under the impression that butterbeer was nonalcoholic and there was no drinking age, but in the fourth book Winky was getting all drunk-like. So, we are going to use our fabulous powers of pretend to transport ourselves into an alternative universe where, not only does the Harry Potter world exist, but that it's perfectly reasonable for three year olds to be drinking butterbeer without drunk side-effects.

Three: If I DID own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here writing this amateur ficcie. Well, I could, I suppose, but I'm the kind of person who would be terrorizing little kids into worshipping me…and bitching around trying to get more money. And building that twenty-three bedroom mansion J.K. was falsely rumored to have. That may be why I'm not getting anywhere in life. Sigh. I do not own the Harry Potter series. La la la.

Four: If you think I need a beta, tell me in a review. I'm trying, though. Also:

Normal

_Singing/Thinking_

RIP!

* * *

"Look!" a young girl cried out, kneeling on the broad ledge below the window so she could see better, her pale blue, slightly too large nightgown pooling around her knees. She pressed her chubby face against the frosted glass, her clear blue eyes squinting at the dark skies outside. She brought a small hand up and rubbed away the foggy patch her warm breath formed on the frosty glass so she could see the glowing white orb better. "Luna!" she said happily, pointing. 

A short, rather scrawny woman crossed the room to stand beside her daughter. Her back looked slightly hunched, probably from bending over her potions work in her poor-quality workshop for many years. A small smile graced her lips. "_I see the moon and the moon sees me_-" she started to sing in soft voice.

"Stop it Mommy!" a young girl protested. "I'm fwee, now! All grown up! I'm too big for that song,"

de la luz

"You're never too old for lullabies," said the middle-aged woman, and with a soft groan she settled herself on the window ledge. She beckoned to the girl, who plopped onto her lap. After a bit of hesitation, debating over trying to be more mature or letting the song on her lips be sung, the little girl decided.

"_Under the shade of the old oak tree. Please let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love._" She was sure of the lyrics, as she had sung that song many times before. She snuggled into her mother as they both sang the last part.

"_Over the mountains and over the sea. Back where my heart is longing to be. Please let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love_." At this last part, clear, content blue eyes met tired amber ones, and the little girl smiled. The mother also felt a weary smile tugging on her thin lips as she picked up her daughter and carried her over to the bed.

"Come now, moonchild, go to sleep," she said, pulling up the dark blue coverlet embroidered with tiny stars.

The girl's lips turned down as she pouted. "But I didn't get a story!" she whined.

The mother whispered "Nox," and the lamp on the nightstand obediently turned off it's dim glow. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked her daughter's blonde hair gently. "But you got a song, wasn't that good enough?"

"No!" the daughter persistently.

"Alright. But a short one," the mother said.

"Can you tell me the one about Luna?" the girl said, wriggling in excitement.

"Oh, okay," the mother said, grinning tiredly, and began, "Once upon a time there was a little girl who was going to sleep in a small London suburb. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and her mother loved her very much. She had-"

"No, not that one!" the little girl shrieked loudly.

"Shhh, Luna! We don't want Daddy to hear," the mother chided gently.

"Why not?" Luna Lovegood inquired curiously.

"Because Daddy is…busy," Karina Lovegood told her daughter. How could she explain to her daughter exactly why she had a bruise on her cheek? She sighed inwardly. Kevin Lovegood was normally a sweet man, but only this morning he had struck her for the second time that week. He had apologized profusely and told her he was "stressed." Karina had reluctantly accepted this, but she still did not want Kevin to strike her in front of a little girl, or even more horrifying, lose control and strike Luna himself.

She did not want to admit it, but her life seemed to be crumbling before her eyes. Perhaps, if she could dredge up a moment from her busy schedule, she could go and see Severus, talk to him. She hadn't seen him in so long...no, that would mean leaving Luna alone with her father. Maybe it would be easier just to take-

"Mommy?" Luna asked in a whisper. "See, Daddy can't hear me now. Will you tell me the story?"

The older witch absentmindedly began to pick at one of the embroidered stars on the quilt, and then began. "Long ago-"

"Last time you said 'once upon a time'," Luna said accusingly, forgetting to whisper.

"Luna, please be quiet and let Mommy finish the story. She's tired right now," said Karina, loosening a thread on the star she had been listlessly prodding at. Luna fell silent, somehow now sensing her mother's weariness.

"Long ago, there were two sisters. One was named Aurora, and she was the goddess of the sun. Aurora is a form of the Latin word for 'light'," said Karina.

She had found a good deal of comfort in reading through her childhood and adulthood, and as a result was quite knowledgeable. This particular myth came from a collection of stories she had been reading a few days before she had given birth to Luna. Luna had apparently shared the same fascination for her namesake as the expectant Karina had, and the story was now a regular telling in the Lovegood household.

Karina cleared her hoarse throat, coated with the fumes of the Healing Draught she had been making for the Order, and continued. "Aurora had a beautiful golden chariot which she drove across the sky each day, casting glittering light upon the earth below. Her sister was the goddess of the moon, and her name was-"

"Luna, just like me!" said Luna, squealing in excitement. Then her face fell and she hastened to drop her voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry Mommy, I forgot about staying quiet and letting you tell the story."

"It's alright, honey. Yes, her name was Luna. Luna is Latin for 'moon'."

Luna opened her mouth but then remembered her promise and closed it quickly. Karina noticed this. "What were you going to say?" she asked her daughter, curling the now-loose silvery thread around her finger. Suddenly she seemed to realize what she was doing to the poor coverlet, and her hands clasped together for a moment, then she carefully began to smooth the navy blanket out.

Luna's eyes brightened and she asked, "Does Karina mean anything, Mommy?"

"Well, actually, Karina has…" she trailed off, watching her daughter intently. Luna was squinting fixedly out the window at the foot of her bed.

"What is it, moonchild?" she questioned. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder to the large window and found nothing amiss. Just the night sky through a frosted layer of glass.

"Mommy, can clouds be green?" Luna asked.

"No, not usually-" Karina suddenly leapt up and scrambled to the window. She scratched furiously at the frosted glass, then gave up and undid the latch, tugging the window upwards. _It can't be!_ Karina's mind screamed at her. She finally wrenched the window open, pressing her spectacles up her thin nose and thrusting her head out into the winter air. Suddenly she was freezing, partly because of the chill breeze, but mostly because of the cold feeling of dread that stole over her heart. There was no mistaking the shape in the distance. The "green cloud" came sharply into focus, the shimmering skull fixed with a look of malice, a serpent wriggling out of it's mouth. Karina locked her amber eyes with the cavernous black abysses that formed the skull's eyes. "No…" she said, gasping. The skull was far away, that much she could tell, but murder had been committed. The sensible part of her mind told her she needed to apparate straight to Dumbledore's, she couldn't spend any of her time dawdling. But a large part of her mind was still shrieking, _This can't be happening, if only this were a dream. Not now, oh please, not now!_

A small hand tugging on her robes temporarily settled her mind and she brought her head sharply back into the house, startled. Luna's large sapphire eyes stared up at her, fearful. Luna! What could she do with Luna?

"Is it all going to be okay?" asked Luna, her voice quivering. She hated to see her mommy afraid; it made her feel scared, too.

Karina shut the window firmly, then bent down and took Luna's small hands in her own cold ones. She realized she was shaking slightly, and tried to calm down as she looked into her daughter's eyes. She hated to lie, but it really looked like Luna needed to hear this. "Yes, it will all be fine." She hesitated, and then made her decision. "Mommy has to leave for awhile, okay?"

Luna nodded, feeling slightly mollified.

Karina sighed. "I will be going down to get some potions, and then I'll go. I don't know when I'll be back, but you will stay with Daddy. He'll take care of you." _I hope_, she added silently in her head. Why Kevin had refused to help the Order was still a mystery to her.

Luna threw her arms around her mother, and Karina returned the gesture. The sensible part of her brain was telling her reproachfully that every second counted, so she planted a kiss softly on top of her daughter's head. "I love you, moonchild," Karina said, then pulled out her wand and stepped into the hall.

She could not bear to meet her daughter's sad gaze as she shut the door, then sprinted down the carpeted stairs, swinging around the balustrade for an extra burst of speed before launching herself down the first-floor hallway.

The witch HAD thought about apparating between levels, but she it would probably take her awhile to clear her mind, and since she had an unfortunate habit of splinching herself when she was too distracted, she decided against it.

Karina entered the living room, looking around furiously for Kevin. "Kevin?" she yelled, hoping he was within earshot. "I'm leaving!" She continued dashing all the way down the stairs to the basement, before snatching up her bag of potions for the Order of the Phoenix.

Finally, she stood in the center of her cluttered workshop, breathing deeply, trying to focus on clearing her mind, and then on the three D's. The last thing she heard from her house was a door slam angrily, and a wave of apprehension crashed down upon her as she thought about leaving Luna and Kevin alone, but she was already on her way.

Karina didn't seem to have gotten her mind clear enough, and she felt one of her fingernails separate as she apparated to Headquarters. She would have laughed at her mistake if the situation weren't so grave.

When her feet finally landed on solid ground, she had half a mind to turn back, but Albus Dumbledore was hurrying towards her, so she merely tucked a strand of graying brown hair behind her ear and straightened her robes exhaustedly before turning to listen to details.

* * *

The little girl who had been named after the moon stood silently for a few moments. She did not like it when her mommy left. After awhile, she moved back to the window seat and sat down on it, staring silently at the large silver moon out of the window. But then she saw the green cloud that had made her mother so upset, shrouding the stars surrounding the moon, and she turned her face away. A tear fell out of her eye, and she tried to suppress it, tried to be grown up, but then she was sobbing, the only sound in the deathly still room. 

Then Luna heard footsteps, and her face brightened. Maybe her Daddy had come to comfort her. She did not know why, but he was not there to hug her as much as he used to. The door opened, and her father's large silhouette was standing in the doorway. Her slammed the door shut and Luna uncrossed her legs and ran over to greet him. She faltered when she saw the expression on his face, and hugged his legs gingerly, but he did not pick her up or return the hug. Puzzled, the three-year old scrambled back up onto her bed, watching him.

"Where did Karina go?" he roared.

Luna shuddered slightly. She did not like the tone of his voice. "She went away after she saw the green cloud," she said, pointing to the window.

Kevin Lovegood stomped over to the window and pulled open the window, but his movements were full of anger instead of fear. He saw the Dark Mark and cursed angrily, brutally slamming the window shut. "That bitch!" he muttered. "When she comes back…"

Luna decided to take a chance and stuttered out a question. "Will you finish the story for me, Daddy?" she asked tentatively.

In flash, Kevin had stormed at his daughter's bedside, clenching his fists. "She's been telling you stories now? Is that it? And you want me to finish one. How…sweet," he said in a strained voice.

Luna nodded, face hopeful.

"Putting filthy shit into your brain, is she now?"

Luna frowned. She did not quite now what that meant, and it sounded like a bad thing. She DID like the stories and wanted to hear the ending. "No, Daddy."

Suddenly a fist connected with the little girl's head, sending her sprawling. Luna whimpered and closed her eyes as the force carried her over to the edge of the mattress opposite of where her father was. Her hands scrabbled at her quilt, but she couldn't regain her balance, and she tumbled out of the bed and landed painfully on the wooden floor.

"Never, ever, say no to me again," her father said, his voice mingling with her sobbing. He moved around the bed so he could stand over his daughter. "Get up," he ordered, voice dangerously soft. Luna scrambled to stand up, still crying at the pain in her limbs. Kevin raised a hand as if to strike her again, and the little girl flinched, expecting another blow.

But just then a horrified look came over Kevin's features, and he stared at his hand in astonishment. His eyes grew wide as he looked at he looked at his daughter's tear-streaked face. He took a step backwards, then another and another, stumbling, until he turned and raced out of the room.

Luna crumpled to the floor, still wailing. Eventually her aches dulled and she curled up, watching the door fearfully, until her eyelids drooped and she fell into a fitful sleep. This was the position her mother found her in several hours later.

* * *

Karina wove her way through the celebrating crowd at Headquarters. The Order had engaged in battle and managed to scrape up a win, capturing several Death Eaters in the process, thus the reason for the party. They had lost one of their own, though, Edith Hawkins, who seemed to have a son entering his first year at Hogwarts, and all Karina wanted to do was to go home and nurse her aching heart in peace.

Someone had drudged up a few cartons of butterbeer; probably Mundungus Fletcher, and Karina, already exhausted beyond belief, subconsciously took the bottle someone pressed into her hand, preoccupied with searching for Dumbledore's pointed hat. She wanted to tell him she was leaving, in case he needed anymore potions.

Her face suddenly creased into a frown, seeing Mundungus Fletcher in the corner, draining a butterbeer and preparing to pop open another. She snatched it out of his hand, mouth pursing disapprovingly noting the several already-empty bottles he was surrounded by. She tilted her head and squinted at a label. There was even some firewhisky. The witch looked around, looking for some safe way to dispose of the full couple bottles she held. She certainly wasn't going to give them back to HIM. Karina finally pocketed the two bottles she now held in her hands and, arms akimbo, proceeded to lecture him. "Don't you think you've had quite enough, Mr. Fletcher?"

He grinned up at her and slurred out "Wingardium lasagna, Madame McGonagoll,"

Karina felt a tired grin creep onto her face, and she struggled to suppress it. She had always had a soft spot for Mundungus, even though he was constantly getting drunk. She patted her pockets, feeling all the bulges, taking out some potion flasks and enlarging them, shrinking others and rummaging around.

A black-clad arm thrust a corked beaker under her nose, and she took it, gave it to Mundungus Fletcher, who downed it greedily, and turned to face Severus Snape. "Hello, Severus. Didn't think you would be the type to carry around Hangover Remedies."

"Ah, well, I picked some up on the way here. Knowing these idiots," he said arrogantly, gesturing airily, "and how they manage to consume those drinks," he continued, looking pointedly at the snoozing Mundungus, "they will be needed. People are so stupid nowadays. My hangover potion has always been faster-acting then yours, you know."

"Whatever, Sev. Maybe because you've had more experience being drunk."

The potions master snorted.

"Well, there was that time in seventh year…"

Severus suddenly reddened slightly. "How is Luna?" he asked. Karina smirked at the obvious change of subject.

"Oh, she's as sweet as ever. But last week she mistook a Wolfbane Potion for apple juice."

Severus chuckled. Someone nearby stared in astonishment, and Severus flashed him a death glare. "Did it make a difference, seeing as she's not a werewolf?"

"I don't think so, but I was a little worried. The yelsrep might have had some side effects, but she didn't swallow much. She spat most of it right out."

"Very bitter, I suppose. Never tried one myself, but the root combination…"

Karina sighed. "I should be getting back, but Kevin and I have been having problems and I'm not so eager to work this one out."

Severus noted the depressed tone his fellow potions maker's voice took on when mentioning her husband. "My door is always open, Karina," Severus said. The eavesdropping person nearby choked on their drink. "Come by in the evening?"

"Yeah, same time as before."

He pulled out a tightly rolled scroll from his robes pulled a tightly rolled scroll out of his "If you have any of these ingredients in your workshop, I would greatly appreciate it if I could use them. I would pay for them, of course."

"Oh, Severus, they're free for an old friend."

Severus smiled, heard the eavesdropper's cup shatter, a muttered "Reparo," and finally he nudged Karina in the direction away of the anti-apparition wards. "Go, Rina. I'll tell Albus where you are. If he needs anymore potions, I'll take care of it. You look dead on your feet."

"Thanks, Severus," said the witch sincerely.

"You're welcome," Severus said, and heard a body hit the floor after fainting in astonishment. He rolled his eyes, and then disappeared into the hustle of the crowd.

Karina watched him go, then cleared her mind and focused on the three D's.

* * *

The witch apparated to her daughter's room, stumbling slightly. She was way more exhausted then she had previously thought. All she needed to do was check on Luna, and then she would go to bed. She had closed her eyes when apparating and it was a struggle to get them open again. The mother finally succeeded, rubbing them in an effort to get rid of the grogginess. When she could finally focus on the navy coverlet, a lump of fear arose in her throat. There was no tiny lump and no rise and fall of Luna's tiny chest under the navy blanket.

Karina panicked for a moment, before she saw Luna's pale blue nightgown curled up in the corner. _Did she fall out of bed? _Karina wondered, hurrying over to her daughter. When she saw the handprint-sized bruise darkening on Luna's slumbering cheek, she assumed the worst. "Oh, moonchild!" she breathed, gathering her daughter into her arms and rocking her back and forth. A tear rolled down her cheek. _I have to file for divorce, _she thought_. I'll do it tomorrow_. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and had the urge to grin wryly. It was three o'clock in the morning. Actually, she would do it today. Today, after a nice, long, sleep. Luna stirred, and Karina immediately tightened her grip on her daughter. "I see the moon and the moon sees me," she crooned softly. Luna mumbled "The moon sees somebody I wanna…see…" Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and Karina felt her body stiffen.

Luna buried her face in her mother's robes, a fresh round of tears pouring down her face, and the potion maker holding her shifted slightly so the lumpy bottles concealed inside did not press against the little girl's tender cheek. After a moment, Luna tilted her head to the side and sobbed out "Daddy hurted me!"

Karina was suddenly overcome by so many emotions when her suspicions where confirmed. She head lolled onto her chest and she dozed off, only responding to the outside world when her daughter calmed down. The older witch, with a surprising burst of energy, managed to cry the sniffling girl over to her bed and set her down gently, but Luna, sensing the absence of her mother's arms, succumbed to the wracking sobs again as her mother pulled up the covers for the second time that night.

Karina paused, at a loss of what to do, for she desperately wanted to go to bed, but also did not want to leave her daughter in such a state. Sighing, she pulled out a Dreamless Sleep Potion. The potions brewer uncorked it and held it out for her daughter. "Drink, moonchild."

Luna, trusting her mother completely, stifled her wails for a moment as she poured some of the bottle's contents down her throat. She relaxed immediately, already exhausted, and the bottle slipped from her fingers. It fell against the starry quilt, and Karina, reaction time slowed due to fatigue, felt the smooth glass collide with her palm just before it hit the floor. A dark stain was spreading across the blanket, but Karina, swaying on her feet again, decided to take care of it later.

She hesitated briefly before dragging her wand out of one of her pockets and pointing it wearily at the door. Karina muttered a strong locking charm and felt her heart sink as the spell coming out of her drooping wand tip hit her daughter's bedside table instead. Gathering the last of her energy, she aimed squarely at the door before muttering the charm for the second time. The worn-out woman staggered over to the window seat, still holding the Dreamless Sleep Potion. She looked at it for a moment, her eyes having trouble focusing, before downing the rest of it and curling up on the blue cushions.

* * *

Like? Hate? Confused? Undecided? In need of chocolate? I sure am. Review, please.

Oh, sorry guys, but I like the friendship between Snape and Luna's mother. That is so not going.

Poll is open on whether it should be Harry/Luna in later chapters! If not, give me your preference. But I do need someone for a relationship so I can try this idea that's been stewing around for awhile. Also, the first person who can tell me what word I spelled backwards (since I'm too unimaginative to make something up on my own), your vote counts as two!

Mischief managed,

Signing out,

Peevsie


	2. Of the First Two Corks

Pussin Boots: I'm assuming you meant coNfused? Thanks for the insight. I might revise this later; tell me which part screwed it up and I'll try and fix it.

Milkshake gone bad: LOVE THE NAME! Glad you liked it (and I really am. People just say that to be polite. I am not normally a polite person, so if I tell you that, I mean it.)

lunafan: Good job voting! Harry/Luna is winning! Only one-zero. Please, people, vote? Here's the update…capish? I'm confused (plus I'm a VERY dumb blonde).

zentech12: Oh, I was really worried about the Snape thing. I'm glad you think it's okay! Phew.

GildedPheonix: Here's a new chapter…thanks for the review.

* * *

The sun did not shine the next day. Instead, there was a light smattering of snowflakes against a cloudy gray sky. The weather outside, chilly, cloudy, and bleak seemed to reflect the atmosphere of the two slumbering people inside the bedroom. Luna's mother, Karina, was the first to awaken. She stood up, stretched and worked out a crick in her neck from sleeping on the window seat. With a jolt Karina realized she had slept in her spectacles. Then her face hardened. Today, she would file for divorce. 

The witch glanced quickly at her sleeping daughter. Luna was frowning as she slept, whether from a nightmare or from the events of the night before._ Not a nightmare,_ Karina told herself. _I gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion._ _But, _reminded a little voice in the back of her head_, weaker Dreamless Sleep Potions can be ineffective if the drinker has suffered great trauma. _Karina sighed. The Dreamless Sleep Potions she had given Luna WAS fairly weak, since the ingredients had been slightly stale. What had Keith done? Just a month ago they had been a happy family of three.

Steeling herself, the mother suppressed all instincts to break down and cry helplessly again; she had done enough of that recently. A low rumble broke the silence, and Karina glanced at the clock and yelped. It was already seven o'clock! She had only two hours before her appointment with Severus!

Her yelp of surprise seemed to have woken her daughter as well. Luna opened her eyes, and upon seeing her room empty except for her mother, calmed down immensely. The little blonde girl patted her stomach. "Hungry," she said.

Karina walked over to the younger Lovegood and gave her a quick hug. "I know, moonchild. I'll get you something to eat soon." She walked over to Luna's dresser, halfheartedly pulled out an outfit, and set it on the bed. _I'm afraid to go downstairs and get food in my own house, _she realized grimly. _This isn't right. It's all not right. Everything is so wrong now! _"Okay, Luna," she said to her daughter, some of her maternal bossiness returning.

Luna glanced up from the set of building blocks she had found under her pillow. She had made half of a house so far, and was working on the roof.

Karina watched her daughter pull the brightly colored shapes together and attempt to get them to balance on top of each other. They came tumbling down and the little girl frowned.

Karina continued to stare blankly at the pile of jumbled blocks. _Yep, that's my life,_ her brain told her before she shook herself out of her stupor and continued talking. "You get dressed while I go downstairs and find something to eat. I'll bring it back up here, okay?"

Luna pouted. She was not having a good day. First her tower of blocks failed and now she didn't even get to eat on her favorite stool? Her mother had painted it for her and she delighted in sitting in it.

Karina, as if sensing her daughter's thoughts, looked at her sternly and said "You are not to leave this room, do you understand?"

After a moment, Luna nodded reluctantly. She could tell that her mother really meant it. Then the girl scooped up her blocks and started to rebuild her house.

The older witch turned on her heel and exited the room. Luna was swept with a sudden felling of déjà vu, and rushed after her, dropping the blue cube she was holding. "Mommy! Mommy!" she shrieked into the dark hall.

Karina turned quickly and snapped. "Shhh, Luna! Stop making so much noise!"

Luna's bottom lip quivered. Not her mother, too! The three-year-old hastened to race into her room and dive under her bed, but Karina flung out her arm and grabbed her daughter's shoulder. Suddenly, the mother locked gazes with the girl and time seemed to stop. Karina was aware of her ragged breathing. What had she done?

Luna stiffened slightly and Karina immediately let her arm fall as she felt a cold despair grip her heart painfully. But Luna did not retreat back into her room.

"Moonchild, I'm so sorry," Karina said desperately, before she could stop herself. A few moments passed and neither uttered a sound.

Luna finally seemed to accept this, though, and suddenly broke the heavy silence. "Will you come back? Right away?" she questioned.

"Right away," the witch promised. Luna, satisfied, slipped back into her room.

Karina took a moment to get her emotions back under control, and then steadied her pounding heart as she ripped away all thoughts connected to her daughter. She tiptoed down the stairs, and with the air of one well-practiced, detoured around the creaky spots in the floor. Kevin was probably at work, but she couldn't take any chances…

Finally, Karina reached the kitchen. "Lumos," she muttered, and cast the thin beam of light towards the pantry. The witch surveyed the various products with amber eyes, shifting her weight nervously in the dark room. The only noise was the sliding of glass and plastic jars, and the setting down of aluminum cans as Karina looked for something suitable to eat. A can of soup slipped from her fingers, and the thunk it made on the tile below seemed to echo eerily. A shiver ran down her spine.

_I'm being silly_, she thought as she reached for a jar. _Kevin HAS to be at work. Aha, here we go. The classic peanut-butter sandwich. _Karina set the jar down on the counter and reached for the bread, propping her still-glowing wand against a pile of books. It cast a soft glow upon the counter. A sudden creak made her jump. _Must be…the wind? _Karina thought, searching for a reasonable cause of the noise. She rotated the bright yellow twist tie that held the loaf of bread shut between her stubby fingers, stained with potion ingredients and shaking slightly with tension. The witch feebly stuck the knife into the peanut butter and scooped some out. She began to spread it around on the bread, jumping at every slight noise she heard from outside.

Suddenly Karina let out a shriek of surprise as a hand clamped down on her forearm. Her other hand dropped the slices of bread she was holding and scrabbled for her wand. To her horror, it picked itself up and zoomed to the person behind her before she could get a hold on it. The lights turned on, illuminating the kitchen, but this did not make Karina feel any better. She twisted frantically, trying to face her assailant.

"What are you doing?" came Kevin's voice from next to her ear.

Karina could feel her heart sinking. She did not want to deal with this now.

"I never gave you permission to leave this house," her husband continued, his voice soft. But it was not a sweet-sounding soft. It was more of a…a dangerous soft. The witch shivered in his grasp.

"Let me go, Kevin. Last time I checked, this was my house too. You can't control me; I can come and go as I please." Karina retorted, her voice sounding a lot braver then she felt.

"Actually, this is my house by right," Kevin said, an almost malicious grin forming on his face, though Karina could not see this.

With a jolt, however, she realized he was right. Kevin had gotten this property from his grandfather; she didn't own any of it. "You-" Karina began, but Kevin cut in smoothly.

"What other…dumb missions have you been doing?"

Karina snapped. With a burst of strength, which Kevin was not expecting, she wrenched herself out of his grasp and whirled around to face him.

All the emotions she had been holding inside of her the past twenty-four hours…anger…grief…hate…sorrow…things which she could not confide in Luna, they all came flooding out of her mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU, A DEATH EATER?" she shrieked. She did not notice, already sunk deep into her hysterics, but Kevin seemed to stiffen slightly. "WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A LITTLE SUPPORT, AT LEAST?" Karina started to pace, her eyes flashing wildly. Kevin watched, a smirk forming on his face. His wife stopped suddenly, swaying a little. "WHY?" she wailed. She continued to pace again, wearily now, muttering a bit.

"What has gotten into you?" she said, softly, in the tone of one who feels like their world is falling apart.

Finally she sunk to the tiled kitchen floor and started to sob. "I'm fighting for GOOD! For Luna, and for you! Understand that!" she finished desperately.

Kevin sneered, opened his mouth, but Karina sprang to her feet, her emotions violently changing. "That's IT! I'm leaving!" she shrieked again, hysterical.

She pushed past Kevin, and raced up the stairs, taking great, choking gasps of air in between sobs. The witch scooped up her daughter and headed towards the floo, ignoring the inquiries form the little girl in her arms. She grabbed a fistful of floo powder, tipping the vase over in her haste, but she did not care. "Snape Manor!" Karina cried, clutching Luna tightly.

* * *

On the floor below, Kevin's eyes flashed once, and then he shook his head, dazed. Then it all came rushing back to the wizard, and he crumpled to the floor.

* * *

The only thing that prevented Severus Snape from dropping the beaker he was holding up to the light of the fireplace was the steady hand and immunity to distractions that professional potion-brewers usually acquired. He squinted through the beaker as he continued to pour it slowly. Normally he would have gone to greet his visitor, but this particular Toenail Tamer needed to be poured all at one time in the light of a fire in order for it to work properly. He mentally ran through the list of people who had access to his floo. The Zabinis…no, they were in Jamaica. Hmmm…Dumbledore, but that was highly unlikely. The beaker was half full now, but Severus managed to catch a distorted glimpse of golden and brown hair through the glass and lavender fizz.

Bingo. The female Lovegoods.

"Karina," Severus welcomed, still peering through the glass. "You know that floo travelling is awful for potions. And I wasn't expecting you for another forty-five min-"

A soft sob interrupted his statement of surprise. It didn't sound like Luna having one of her infrequent tantrums…it actually sounded more like…

Severus quickly set down his potion, deciding it wasn't important for this to be made just right at the current moment. He took in the scene, and then hastened over to the middle-aged woman who was still clutching her daughter. "What happened?" he asked, showing a rare touch of compassion through his tone of voice. He produced a Calming Concoction and held it out for his friend.

Karina accepted and swallowed the offered potion gratefully, balancing Luna carefully on her other hip. The child had concluded that staying quiet was presently the best thing to do, and she made no noise. Severus led the two over to a high-backed, expensive-looking black leather armchair, which Karina sank into gratefully. She took several deep breaths, finally calming down. "It's Kevin," she said, sighing.

Severus' obsidian eyes darkened, if that was even possible. He stayed silent, though, motioning to the other potions-maker that she could continue.

"He-he-…I don't know what's gotten into him!" Karina said. She just felt so confused right now.

A few moments passed in silence. Luna broke it quietly. "I heard you yelling, mummy," she said softly.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Did he…hurt you in any way tonight?"

Karina shook her head. She met Snape's eyes for a brief moment, then she returned looking straight ahead, watching the fire twist gracefully. The witch paused. _That's not a lie, _she told herself, excusing her untruth mentally_. He only said "tonight"._

Severus sighed inwardly. He could tell that wasn't true, even without his Legimens (A/N: how the heck do you spell that?) skills. Nonetheless, his friend's next words surprised him.

"I want a divorce."

There was an awkward silence. Severus broke it first. "Are you sure? He could have been just feeling a bit out of sorts, or under the Imperius Curse," he reasoned.

Karina frowned. "I-I hadn't thought of that," she admitted. She looked down at her daughter, who was watching with wide eyes. The bruise had darkened on Luna's cheek. Severus followed her gaze.

"Very well," he said, shocked, although he tried to hide it. "Wait here." He disappeared with a quiet pop and a swish of black robes.

Karina relaxed back into the chair and began to stroke Luna's hair absentmindedly. A few seconds later, Severus returned. He passed a sheet of parchment over to Karina. She took it curiously.

"Fill that out tomorrow," he instructed.

The witch looked over the document. It was full of legal phrases, but the bottom line was that it was a file for divorce. "Thank you," Karina murmured. She had even surprised herself with her decision, but now she felt it was the right thing to do. Karina muttered a shrinking charm and slipped the paper into her pocket.

Severus continued with his brisk instructions. "The best thing to do would be to stay at the Leaky Cauldron," he told her.

Karina nodded, grateful that he respected her pride and didn't want her to stay at Snape Manor.

The two friends exchanged farewells, and the Karina pulled out her wand and apparated her and her daughter to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Snape stood for a few minutes, staring at the spot which Karina had last occupied. Maybe a counselor would help; she was going through so much lately.

* * *

Karina felt her feet land on solid ground. She set her daughter down and took her hand, panting lightly. Apparating the both of them was getting to be quite a strain, since Luna was growing so quickly. Floo was still out of the question. The mother winced when she thought of how churned her potions would be from her earlier journey. Unless she emptied her pockets, they might have to resort to the Knight Bus pretty soon. She fervently wished this would never happen and shuddered.

Tom looked up from the cleaning charm he was casting. It was getting to be a bit late and the evening bustle had slowed to a trickle. Most of his guests had already retired to their rooms. His face brightened when he noticed who it was. "Ah, Mrs. Lovegood, how are you? And Luna, goodness, you've grown!" he exclaimed, stowing his wand into his robes.

Luna giggled. She liked the funny man who they often visited on the way to the apothecary.

"It'll be Ms. Lovegood soon," Karina muttered under her breath.

Tom heard this and frowned. Keith, was it? No, Kevin. Kevin Lovegood was a nice sort of fellow. He quickly wiped his puzzlement from his face and asked in a cheery tone. "Well, what can I getcha?"

"We'd like a room, Tom."

Tom's puzzlement increased, but he stayed quiet. Normally he would chat about this and that, but Mrs. Lovegood didn't seem like her normal self. "Right this way!" he said, heading towards a set of stairs. "I'll sign you in, don't worry about it. I'm afraid you just missed dinner, but if you want I can get you some-"

"No, that's okay, Tom. Thanks," said Karina, scooping up her daughter and brushing past him into the room before firmly closing the door. She felt a twinge of guilt at treating her friend like that, but she wasn't in the mood for idle, cheerful chitchat. Karina muttered a locking charm on the door, and then sat down on the bed.

Luna climbed up next to her and hugged her mom solemnly. She seemed to realize that her mother was going through a load of emotional torment and this was her way of offering support. "I'm still hungry," the little girl informed Karina quietly.

Karina realized this and groaned. They would have to wait until morning to have a meal. The witch halfheartedly rummaged around in her pockets again. She pulled out the sandwich she had been making earlier, a triumphant grin on her face. It must have stashed it there sometime during her meltdown. Good thing the bread was charmed to stay clean.

The witch separated the slightly squashed sandwich and handed her daughter the bigger half. The blonde wolfed it down hungrily, while her mother ate hers slowly, savoring the snack. The bread was a bit dry, though. Luna seemed to think so to and glanced up at her mother, licking the ring of peanut butter around her lips. "I'm thirsty now," she said.

Karina knew there was a sink in the corner which spouted warm water, but she was almost positive she had a more desirable ice-cold bottle tucked somewhere in her robes. After a few seconds of clinking, she pulled out the two butterbeer bottles she acquired the night before. One she had snatched from Mundungus and one given to her from someone else. She looked at them thoughtfully.

Luna also looked at the two brownish bottles, curiously though, then at her mother, who was about to stuff them back into her pockets. Karina stopped, paused, uncorked one and then handed it to her daughter.

Luna examined it inquisitively, then sniffed it. She knew this was not another potion. "What is it?" she asked her mother.

"It's butterbeer, moonchild," Karina answered, opening the other one for herself and then summoning two cups. She emptied the bottles into the cups, careful not to spill on the bed.

To Luna's delight, the contents were fizzing slightly. "Can I drink it?" she wanted to know.

"Go ahead," Karina told her.

Luna needed no second urging. She took a big gulp and swallowed it quickly. Then her face lit up. "It's fuzzy!" she shrieked.

Karina took a smaller sip and chuckled. "Fuzzy" was an accurate world to describe the wonderful warm feeling she received. The older witch fondly remembered the first time she had tried butterbeer. The next few minutes passed quickly and happily.

In that time, Karina could feel the atmosphere of the room lighten dramatically. For the first time in several hours, Karina started to relax. Luna noticed this and her smile broadened, if that was possible.

Finally the glasses were downed. Luna bounced happily around the room. It was getting late, but since they had slept the entire day, neither was tired yet.

Luna racked her brain for ways to pass the time. "Will you finish the story now?" she asked, though a hint of fear crept into her features. She relaxed immediately when her mother responded positively and told her to go wait on the bed.

"I'm going to go give these glasses to Tom now. I'll be RIGHT BACK," she promised. Actually, the glasses could wait until morning, but Karina really felt she should apologize for her earlier behavior. She gave him her most sincere when she reached his quarters.

He brushed them off saying "Everyone has one of those days every once and awhile, it's perfectly fine," but you could tell he was relieved. Karina, her conscience free, strolled up the staircase and returned to her room.

She placed the empty bottles and caps on the counter, figuring Luna would need something to play with later. Said girl was sprawled impatiently on the bed. Her mother smiled and Luna scooted over, and then Karina resumed telling the story.

* * *

Outside the inn, a man and a woman conversed in whispered undertones. "Should we let them divorce?" the man said. He was cloaked and hooded, and he when he spoke, he said each word sharply and crisply, with an underlying tone of maliciousness. The wind whipped around the trees, letting no one but his companion hear him.

This figure next to him, also in a black cloak, paused, and then answered. "Yes. If we let them separate, it gives us more leeway to execute," she lowered his voice to whisper, "the next part. You know how?"

"Of course. Yes, that's true. Cast the spell again tonight, don't forget. Extra strong."

"I won't fail."

The woman took her leave, cloak still whipping around her. The mild hail that was beginning to fall covered up the sound of her apparition. A second later, the man turned and rapped loudly on the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

In the window above Karina tucked her daughter in. "Try to go to sleep now, okay moonchild?" Luna nodded, snuggling deeper into the mattress. Her mother plopped onto the second bed, opposite her daughter, feeling strangely lonely without a body next to her. Karina began emptying out her robes. She laid out the slightly-crinkled divorce papers next to an old mixing spoon. Muttering a charm to erase the wrinkles in the parchment, she let out a small sigh. Finally, the witch waved her wand and extinguished the lamps before falling back onto the pleasingly plump pillows (A/N: Say that three times fast!).

* * *

Around one month later…

Karina ironed out her own robes happily, keeping one eye on Luna. It was much easier without having to do her husband's dress robes as well. She STILL hadn't perfected the Ironing Charm, and was doing it the muggle-way. It was strangely relaxing.

The mother was pleased the divorce had worked so smoothly; Kevin had agreed to it right away. Now, here she was, thirty-six days after, with a modest apartment, full-time care of her three-year-old (Kevin had agreed to that too), and a potion to cure the muggle disease called cancer in progress. She was making her own income by selling Wart-Removing Potions and the like at a small shop in Diagon Alley.

Karina emptied out the pockets of her work robe one by one, putting the contents in a messy pile. She cast a quick Scorgify charm on her robe, and then started ironing. "Luna," she called, flipping the robe over. "Would you like to put the potions in order?" Karina asked, gesturing to the jumbled various bottles she had pulled out of her robe.

The blonde looked up from the puzzle she was working. She smiled happily, bounding over to the pile and surveying it intently.

Karina didn't know why, but Luna seemed to enjoy this immensely. The older witch set down the iron and renewed the charms on the bottles that prevented them from breaking. "Go ahead," she told her daughter. She straightened a sleeve and continued to iron, still watching her daughter.

Luna began to put the potions in a line, her tiny fingers deftly rearranging the rows until she found a pattern that satisfied her.

"Are you doing it by height?" asked Karina a few minutes later. Luna shook her head. "Guess again!" she said.

"Hmm, let's see. Are you doing it by…weight?" she inquired.

"No!" Luna said delightedly. "Only one more guess, mummy!"

Karina pretended to think very hard. "I know! You're doing it by color!" she said.

Luna giggled and nodded her head vigorously. "It starts with the blue over here," she said, pointing to a few purple bottles. Karina shook her head, eyes twinkling. Luna looked puzzled, then she figured it out. "I mean the green! And goes allllllllll the way through to brown!"

Karina frowned. She hadn't made any brown potions in the last few months, and Luna never confused brown with any other color. Then she chuckled. Standing innocently in the line were two amber butterbeer bottles. She scooped them up and looked for the corks, but Luna was trying to balance them on top of each other, totally immersed in the task. Deciding that it couldn't hurt, she went to dispose of the two empty containers.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

Karina had finished her tidying and watching Luna absentmindedly. "Do you want to read a story, moonchild?" she asked her daughter.

Luna immediately agreed and went upstairs, still clutching the two corks. She didn't spare a glance for the full, handsome cherry-wood bookcase, but headed for her bed. She wriggled underneath it and looked for her favorites.

It was her custom, to keep all the careworn copies of the texts that most appealed to her under the bed. She had no particular reason why, just that they seemed to deserve a more special place. Her mother did not agree this was a special place, she only gently scolded that it was full of spiders. Nonetheless, Luna always her favorites in this spot.

The little girl also felt that this was the right time to read one. Luna seldom brought them out; they were too special for that.

The blonde finished pulling all her limbs into the dark and cramped place, and then reached for the dark corner between the wall and the headboard. It was the only spot her mother could not reach while cleaning. Luna slid the books around for awhile, none of them passing her inspection.

In her delight on finding the previously lost "_Book of Greek Myths"_, the two corks fell from her newly occupied hands. They dropped to the hardwood floor, rolling in a skewed line until they hit the wall and stopped. Luna did not notice, for she was already excitedly squirming back out, the pale blue book clutched in her hands. She raced downstairs, the two objects forgotten.

The couple of corks would lay there for many years, untouched until a string of coincidences, started by tragedy, would lead them back into the hands of a lost soul.

* * *

THE END! of Chapter ONE. This really WILL NOT make ANY sense until I FINISH. SO, I better GET CRACKIN' (hint: reviews?). CAPITALS RULE TODAY! PLEASE R&R, I really AM NOT YELLING at YOU! WELL, maybe I AM. But that's BECAUSE my BROTHER is being REALLY BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP (we are sorry for the inconvenience, but the author has chosen to insert blasphemes of such a degree it is unsuitable for the text to remain in it's original form. Have a nice life!) and I NEED to VENT!

Where's the love y'all?

Mischief Managed: brother now has a time-out. Whoop!

Peevise


End file.
